The Days of our Youth
by Firing Rockets on Dragons
Summary: They've met so many years before; when the world was young and their eyes displayed innocence.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters

* * *

A/N: In this fic, David is 29 yrs. old. I assumed that Julia Silverstein is 6 yrs. younger than he. I assumed that the series ended in 2006 making David 44 at that time. (I found an info about David's age somewhere... said he was 44 so yeah...) Oh yeah... they're not in Japan too... they are in their own country.

* * *

It was in the year 1991; just before he took part in the gulf war. Somehow, he felt that it would be long before he gets another vacation so he lingered on every moment he has in that undiscovered paradise. That's when he saw _her._

She, like him, was alone; holding on to the deafening silence that hangs in the atmosphere. In that solitary moment, she finds peace, knowing not that someone is watching her as she sits in the sandy ground, dripping in salt water, playing with the sand. He came closer, wanting to start a conversation with the woman near the shores.

"This is a lovely place to contemplate." He says.

She looked up behind her to find a tall, blond man standing right there. The first thing she noticed was his eyes. They are a pair of deep blue orbs which can see right through one's soul. Eyes that reveal the wisdom he gained through pain and loss; eyes that she could melt in. She smiled at him; her smile showing the gentle quality she has and her eyes… they were not gray. No, they are much more radiant than that. Her eyes, they almost look silver.

"You're right." She agreed, "Mr.?"

She looked at him, waiting for an answer to her inquiry. It seems as if he was thinking of a name.

"Call me David." He said.

The young woman nodded, finally receiving an answer from the man who she now identified as David.

"Is that your real name or is it a code of some sort?" she asked.

"It's the name that I like to use." He replied, "For sentimental reasons… I think."

She raised her eyebrow. The words 'I think' sound uncertain; it's like he is lost.

"Are you trying to find an answer?" she asked, looking at him in the eye. She saw that the intensity of his stare didn't waver. He isn't lost, she realized, but he does have a few questions about certain things. Perhaps that name is a key of some sort or maybe it is the question itself. Her thought was proven right when he nodded.

"It is a way of looking at things." He said, "I have enough mysteries to solve. Perhaps you would like to help me solve one mystery."

"What mystery would that be?" she asked.

"Your name." he said, "Your name is still a mystery to me. If you tell me your name then the mystery would be solved."

"Of course." She said, "It's Julia. Julia Silverstein."

David sat beside the woman who he now knows as Julia. He looked at the direction she was looking at, trying to find out what she's staring at several minutes ago. He saw nothing but the sky and it dawned on him. Perhaps she was only thinking.

"I've never seen you around before." He said, "Are you a tourist here?"

"No, I'm not." Julia said, "I'm from this part of town as well. Perhaps we never went in the same day until now. Or perhaps because it's been a while since I've been here."

"Where were you, then?" David asked.

Julia smiled again. He noticed that she smiles a lot but he didn't mind. It is a lovely smile… a sight to behold.

"I was in Sorbonne, studying," Julia said, "And I'll be going back a few days from now."

"I see." David said, "You look a little mature to still be in college."

"Being a man of science takes years of study." She said, "I'm already twenty-three but I still got a long way to go."

"A scientist, huh?" David said.

He was never fond of science. It wasn't because it's difficult but rather, it is because he sees it as something that toys with human life. He always sees it as such. Despite being twenty-nine already, he never accepted the principle that science toys with one human to save millions… no… billions. He knows that it is naïve but he chose to stick with his belief.

"Then why are you here, playing with sand?" he suddenly asked.

He was a bit infuriated but he wasn't a fool. He wouldn't hate someone whom he met only a few minutes ago. Also, it is not her he hates. It is her field of profession.

"What's that got to do with me being a scientist?" Julia asked.

"Sand does not have life." He said, "Scientists… they toy with lives… not these kind of things."

Julia chuckled a bit. For a man who is obviously older, he sure is naïve.

"I see you are not fan of my profession… my study." She stated, "It's not that we toy with lives. It's just that we find answers through life."

"Did you find the answers you seek?" David asked, "What did you find?"

"I found a lot of things." She said, "What I do… it's a way of knowing the truth. It's a lot like using that name of yours."

David looked at the sea, interested in what she has to say.

"What truth did you find?" he asked.

"I found that the world has infinite mysteries but has very few answers." She said. "I found out that no matter how far we go, we'll never unlock all the secrets of the universe."

David was mildly surprised with her response. It was unlike any other. Most scientists believe that nothing is impossible with science. Most scientists believe that nothing will be kept in secrecy. But this woman openly admitted that science can only go so far. She is aware of its limits but she knows that what she's doing isn't empty.

"Do you still believe?" he asked.

Julia looked at the man sitting beside her.

"Believe in what?" she asked.

"In miracles… in God…in love." He said.

Julia started playing with the sand again, drawing stars and circles on it. It was silly and childish but she doesn't care. All that matters is the fact that the man beside her is helping her gather the scattered thoughts that drown her.

"How could I not believe?" she asked, "Everyday, I encounter things that are unknown to mankind. I try to unlock the answers and when I do, another one comes. Everytime, I encounter questions; those wonders… they never seize to amaze me. Aren't those things miracles?"

"I am aware of the limitations of Science." She continued, "Science in itself answers millions of question but yet, the world never runs out of it. Only a Divine Being would be able to do such a thing."

"And?" David said, "How about love? To you, is it just a thing your hypothalamus dictates?"

"I don't believe that." Julia replied, "The hypothalamus controls one's emotions. The real question is where does the mind get the idea of loving? It is our nature, not our thoughts. God… he blessed us with love."

"You do not speak like a scientist." David said, "I never encountered a scientist who believes in the limitations of science. I never encountered a scientist who would go with his own feelings. I never encountered a scientist who has faith."

"I too am human." She said, "Humans, they believe."

"Are you trying to say that your colleagues aren't humans?"

"It's not that." She said, "At the back of their minds, those thoughts exist. They never entertain those thoughts though. They try to erase it instead."

"But you don't." David stated, "Is that why you're here, thinking?"

"Perhaps." She replied, "How about you, what brought you here?"

"I have the feeling that I wouldn't be able to do this in a very long time." David replied, "I'm setting forth to the gulf war."

"You're a soldier, huh?" Julia concluded.

"Yes."

"Is that an answer to the truth you are seeking?" she asked.

"Perhaps." He said, "I'll have to go and see."

Julia looked at David who was looking afar.

"David."

David looked at her, waiting for whatever it is she is going to say but he heard no sound coming out of her lips. She only looked at his eyes for an unknown reason. He was a bit curious as to why she called him and said nothing.

"Is there anything you have to say?" David asked.

Julia shook her head.

"I don't have much to say." She said.

"Then why did you call my attention?" he asked.

"This would probably be our only meeting." Julia stated, "If not, I doubt your eyes would hold the same power. Let me look at it one last time."

He said nothing more. He just looked back at those silver orbs, knowing exactly what she means, aware of the fact that once he sees the war, once he finds the answers he seek, those eyes will change into nothing but empty pools which would let you fall into oblivion.


End file.
